A server and a network system for acquiring information, which is stored in an information device, from the information device by communicating with a plurality of information devices, such as an image forming device are known. For example, a system such that a service center acquires information related to a state of a consumable supply of goods in an image forming device from the image forming device is well known. In the known system, the service center receives, from the image forming device, an order request message including type information for identifying a consumable supply of goods and notification identification information for identifying an order source. The order request message is for ordering a consumable supply of goods. The service center executes a procedure for delivering the consumer goods based on the received type information and notification identification information.